


Heartbeat

by Corvus713



Series: Jaydami Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nesting, Omega Damian Wayne, Purring, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713
Summary: JayDami Week 2020 - Day 4: Alpha/Beta/Omega DynamicsDamian comforts Jason after a bad fight with Bruce.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Jaydami Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	Heartbeat

Damian can tell that something is wrong with Jason the moment he smells the alpha walking into his safehouse, can practically taste the acrid scent of furry and sorrow wafting off the older alpha as he paces up and down, whispering angrily under his breathe into the communicator. No doubt arguing with his father… again… both alphas being hot headed didn’t help, if one of them felt the other was encroaching in their ‘separate’ territories it always ended in a fight.

Always ended with Jason reeking of despair and self-loathing, even if he is in the right – at least in the omega’s opinion – because he feels like he disappointed his father, that he will never amount to anything despite his best efforts.

Damian understands those feelings of inadequacy, knows them well, especially when he presented as an omega at a young age and hide his caste out of fear.

The life of an omega is never an easy one to trek, often alphas will use you only to throw you away, and such a life wasn't one he wanted to live.

He was good at acting the part of a young alpha pup, of curbing his instincts to protect and nurture even if they screamed at him, and covering up his scent with blockers so no one would be the wiser.

Eventually it became exhausting, pretending to be something he isn’t, and perhaps that’s what attracted him to Jason and the alpha to him.

Jason wanted to be taken care of and Damian wanted to take care of someone, they worked well together and as more time passed the omega eventually carved his place into his life, and the older alpha wouldn’t tell his secret to anyone. They’re not mates, haven’t gotten to that level, but they are a comfort for one another and Damian would not be opposed to becoming Jason’s mate if the alpha would would like him to be.

He winces slightly at the crash he hears from the other room; it’s going to be a bad one, and he begins to build a nest. He places the blankets on the bed first organizing them into a simple nest before rearranging it with a mix of his clothes along with his alpha’s clothes, adding stray cushions he finds laying about as he hears the thumping of a fist being punched into an open palm.

Three minutes.

In approximately three minutes, he’s going to hang up on his father out of spite.

“I don’t care, Bruce.” Jason hisses. “You and I both know he deserved it. He can’t hurt anyone else ever again, you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Hears a crackle, and the heavy sound of his boots being flung off to the corner – he’s tired – and hear the heavy weight of his footsteps as he enters the room.

“Hey, baby bat.” He sighs, trying to smile as he gets closer to the bed. “I’m home.”

Instead of greeting him back the omega walks up and tackles him, making them both fall into his nest – the alpha is too big for him to scruff by the neck like he would a pup. 

The action itself makes the alpha chuckle as the omega takes a blanket and attempts to swaddle him with it, enjoying the action. “What’s this all about, Dami?”

“Jason.” He says, softly, nuzzling the alpha’s neck and rubs his scent gland over him – filling Jason’s nose with the smell of comfort and love, of Damian’s sweet scent surrounding and embracing him. “I’m not my father… but I think you did the right thing.”

He hums at that. “Really?”

“Really.” He agrees, purring at the right frequency that people have forgotten how to do, the right sound that it makes Jason melt like a pup – makes the tension in his body melt away.

“Some people… no matter how many chances you give them will never change, will continue being the monsters under people’s beds and in their nightmare. They won’t change for anyone but themselves, only if it benefits them in the long run, and in a world that already benefits them doing so is tedious – they don’t want that change, they want to keep their privilege to themselves. When animals are violent there are no second chances, people just put them down so there is no chance they can do it again.” He peppers his face with kisses, eliciting purrs from the alpha. “You’ve done nothing wrong. And though father doesn’t like your sense of justice, I think you’ve done splendid.”

“Thank you, baby bat.”

“Always, Jason.” After he deems Jason comfortable in his blanket covered state, he moves him so he’s laying on his side and brings his head to his chest so he can hear his heartbeat – knows that the alpha likes to hear the steady beat, proof that he’s alive and with him and not lost like the other precious people that have left him. “I love you very much.”

After a heavy silence, the omega's purrs being the only sound filling the room, he firmly says. “I don’t have the right to your love, Damian.”

He blinks, confusion swirling in his green eyes. “Why do you say that, Jason?”

He laughs, bitterly, hiding his face into Damian’s chest. “My fingers know only how to clasp triggers and I know the taste of blood more than anything else in this world. I could not support you like you deserve, Damian, I would break your heart and sully you.”

“Oh, Jason.” He murmurs, cooing again, kissing the top of his head onto soft hair. “My Jason… I would love you even if I never see you again, and I will love you even if I see you everyday. I will love you no matter what, no matter where you go or who you see, regardless of if the person you chose to love is me or not so long as you are happy. I would spend years joyfully discovering all the different compartments of you and love every single part, the good and the bad. And I will love you until we both grow old and your face becomes a foggy memory in my mind, but even then, I would never forget the timbre of your voice nor the warmth of your hand in mine.” He rubs soothing patterns into his back, cooing as he did so. “I will love you till my dying breath and even beyond that, and I would follow you into the dark even in death.”

He feels silent tears seeping into his clothes as he did so, he embraces the alpha even tighter. “It matters not to me that your hands are covered in blood, I have done far worse in my short life than you ever will in your entire lifetime. I would love you even when all the glaciers melt away into the ocean and the mountains became dust. And I will love you even when this universe ends and everything on earth withers into nothingness.” He brings his hands to cup the sides of Jason’s face and tilts it up so they’re staring at each other – green into teal – he kisses his tear stained cheeks. “I will love you even as the world goes on its wicked way.”

He hears him laugh, no longer bitter, can smell the change of his emotion from the sourness of self-loathing to a more content smell, serene even. “What if I take you away from here? Away from B and everyone else? Just you and me, somewhere where no one will find us, where no one will know who we are. Maybe have a few pups to raise… whatcha think, baby bat?”

“I think…” He purrs, kissing the alpha on the forehead. “That you should rest for now, Jason. We’ll talk about it when you can think more clearly.”

“I am thinking clearly.” There’s a determined glint in his eyes. “Can I steal you away, Damian?”

“Oh, Jason…” Amusement bubbles in Damian’s chest at his indignant tone, warm and oh so lovely, as he weaves his hands into the alpha’s hair and massages his scalp, before resting his forehead on his and adoringly whispers. “You can’t steal someone who wishes to be stolen by you.”


End file.
